Show Me What You Want (and Tell Me How You Like It)
by Without-Reason-Without-Rhyme
Summary: Santana is a photographer and Brittany is a model, practicing the art of seduction. AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I do however own this story, I'm just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**Show me what you want (and tell me how you like it).**

The day had been long, the white screen glared back as I changed the film in the camera. The final model strode out in lingerie and I couldn't stop myself, my tongue swiped my bottom lip and immediately my mind was bombarded with visions of all the positions I could put her in.

She was confident certainly – she had to be in this line of work. But the knowing smirk she gave me as I stood up from behind the lens made her look irresistible. I wanted to seduce her.

My gaze roamed over the deep blue night of her corset, the twisting vines of black trailed up the contours of the silk leading to the webbing of black lace and came to rest on the roundness of the tops of her breasts. My tongue rolled over my bottom lip again, I wanted to touch. I wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked, the cream of her body where it met black looked delicious. I followed the lines of Chantilly lace back down the curve of her breasts to waist, appreciating how closely it fitted her. It was like following a forbidden trail, especially one that triggered an abundance of fantasies, but it led to the most sinful suspender belt and stockings, clad to long beautiful legs accentuated by high heels.

I could feel myself warm from the inside out.

"Brittany is it?" My voice was strong, bold with a hint of playfulness lurking behind the words.

"Miss Lopez I presume?" She rested her hands on her hips; my eyes were drawn to the movement.

"The one and only." She smiled widely at me revealing white teeth contrasting with the plump pink of her mouth.

"Are you ready Brittany?" I said already beginning to move back behind my camera.

"How do you want me?" She whispered. I looked directly into her ice blue eyes, fringed by thick black lashes and emphasised with dark eye liner.

"I'll be sure to give you _very _clear direction Brittany." With that I knew all conversation would stop and she would be acting solely on my instruction.

"Run your right hand through your hair and look just over your left shoulder." She seemed too stiff and tense all of a sudden.

"Relax Britt." My voice was low and rough as I saw how the rigidity of the corset moved against her pliant flesh.

She softened at my words and calmness settled in. It was a slow burn watching her move.

"Think of it as a... seduction." At this she glowed, half of her mouth twitching up into the smirk from before.

She looked directly into the lens, her teeth dragging slowly over her lower lip, leaving rouge in its wake. Her fingers were working their way slowly from the back of her neck to her collarbone, lingering there for a moment before moving gently down to the material, caressing her self as if she were naked and there was no one else in here. As her hands moved down she pulled the heat from within me upwards leaving me flushed in my cheeks.

I found my own hands imitating hers, stroking at the buttons on my camera as I continued to take multiple photos. The hardness of the metal tripod was not a good enough replacement for what she would feel like, rising and cresting to every touch of my hands.

I wanted to run the palms of my hands up her inner thighs - I needed to touch.

"Good Brittany, keep going." She hooked one thumb into the top of her suspender belt and with it nudged at the top of her silk panties. My mouth went dry at the sight.

"Rest your hands on the dip of your waist, good Brittany. Good."

I had already taken so many photos that I needed to put in a new reel of film. As I did this hair and makeup staff appeared from nowhere and began twiddling strands of hair and reapplying lip gloss. As I saw them begin to tie her hair up I had to object. Blonde beautiful wavy hair should not be hidden within an up do and that is exactly what I said. Plus the slightly mussed hair made her look as if she had just thoroughly enjoyed a round of rough sex and the best orgasm she had ever had. She played with the hem of her corset as this all took place and every time she caught my eye she would begin to fondle an area of lace or smooth out a non-existent crease from her stockings. My breaths became shallow.

All of this touching of equipment and fiddling with clothing was turning me on; it was like some unbidden foreplay. I dug my nails into my palm.

"Ok Brittany I have a new roll of film – Sam can you grab a chair please?" He moved quickly to retrieve the item and have it back to me in record time. She had already sat in the position I wanted her in before I even gave the command. She straddled the chair, her long fingers threaded in between each other across the back of the chair, but her legs engulfed it, wrapping lasciviously around the hard wood. I promised myself then and there that by the end of the night it would be her heels I feel pressing into my lower back.

She pouted slightly, I wondered if she enjoyed the barely there kisses the way I do, the kind that tantalize and turn you on more than full on contact. The blinding white behind her was somehow casting a soft glow over her skin. The light lapped at her; but the hollow of her collar bone and her smooth inner thighs were coated in darkness – just beyond where the light could reach. My fingertips twitched wanting to explore those parts of her – I wanted to tease her. I longed to coax and draw out breathy moans and have her panting, have her desperately clutching at words to tell me how much she was enjoying this one night rendezvous. I wanted her lips at my ear telling me she wants it harder and rougher. I want her to chase every part of me with every part of her; to know her hips are shifting upwards chasing an end that only I can give.

I realised I had stopped taking photos and instead stood there staring unflinchingly at her. She giggled softly as I ducked behind the camera, refocusing the lens. She tilted her head back, her hair spreading further across her shoulders as she did so and her eyes fluttered to a close. She looked relaxed and calm, arching her back and pushing forward her breasts. As her hand came around to cup her neck and glide slowly up to twist a little in her hair, I could feel myself getting wet. Flustered I haphazardly shot a few more photos. All thoughts of her having to take my direction had long gone.

"We're done now." My voice was high and unnatural; I really needed to deal with the heat that I was feeling.

Brittany's eyes sprung open in surprise; as if she had forgotten everyone was here, as if she'd forgotten this was a photo shoot. Before the crew had a chance to dismantle everything she stood up and began walking towards me – long, assured strides that made me shiver.

"Are you sure Miss Lopez? I'm not sure we got the right shot – do you?"

I stepped away from the camera and smiled at her, I couldn't trust myself to speak just yet. I nodded in response but she raised an eyebrow inquisitively, a touch of a smirk causing her eyes to glisten mischievously.

"And what shot would that be Miss Pierce?"

She considered my question a moment whilst trailing her fingers over my camera. Ordinarily I would've shouted at someone touching my equipment – but this was an unusual circumstance.

"I don't know Miss Lopez. You are the professional at these things." I looked at her again, appreciating every inch of skin that she was showing. I could imagine my hands running over the corset, untying each lace slowly longing to see and touch her.

"But-"she drew my attention upwards again, she was tapping her index finger thoughtfully against the camera mount "-I guess in your capable hands the outcome will be... outstanding".

"Of course Miss Pierce, I have a very good reputation."

"Very good" she mumbled and I watched as she looked me over approvingly. I could feel myself getting wetter under her gaze.

"Miss Pierce I was wondering what you are up to-"

"Miss Pierce" Sam shouted enthusiastically. "Miss Berry says for you to head straight back to hair and makeup."

Brittany sighed, rolling her eyes a little. "I'll be right there." With those words, I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. But before she left she leant towards me, her words licking at my ear and resting like a kiss upon my throat.

"Room 438 Miss Lopez, Ritz-Carlton, 10 o'clock." With that she went and left me standing repeating the information she had given me.

* * *

**A/N:** So this got stuck in my head today and I decided to write it. I tend not to be very good when it comes to writing seduction of any sort but thought I would give it a try! Hope you all liked it.


End file.
